Hechicera
by Iku cSwan
Summary: Cuando el profesor Masen viaja a Seattle, su ciudad natal, lo menos que espera es que en su camino se cruce con una joven intrépida dispuesta a volverlo loco. ¿Podrá su vida llegar a ser la de antaño?


OS beteado por Patto Moleres, Beta FFAD.

www facebook com /groups /betasffaddiction

* * *

**-Nombre de la autora: IkucSwan**  
** -Nombre de la beta: Patto Moleres**  
** -Categoría: Campanilla**  
** -Nombre del OS: Hechicera.**  
** -Summary: Cuando el profesor Masen viaja a Seattle, su ciudad natal, lo menos que espera es que en su camino se cruce con una joven intrépida dispuesta a volverlo loco. ¿Podrá su vida llegar a ser la de antaño?**  
** -Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, tan solo la trama es mía.**

* * *

_**Advertencias por escenas duras y poquito de lemon.**_

**Hechicera.**

**Pov Edward**

En una nube de hastío vivía. Todos los días eran lo mismo. Una rutina más que aceptada. Cansado y sin una migaja de paz en mi cuerpo. El ir y venir a la universidad cada vez era más pesado. Las motivaciones a seguir en esta endemoniada vida eran menores cada día. A veces me preguntaba cómo es que lo soportaba. Lo peor eran las noches. Lentas hasta llegar a lo inimaginable. Pero también se habían vuelto satisfactorias en cierta medida. Aunque tampoco estaba orgulloso de ello.

Al principio comenzó con un simple deleite con la belleza femenina, pero luego la tentación me llamó de un modo tan intenso que fue imposible negarme.

El calor, el olor, el sabor me atraía como un loco. El sonido de la sangre recorriendo sus venas me seducía. Notar como la piel se coloreaba debido al aumento de la temperatura del local provocaba que mi boca se hiciera agua. Aunque la sensación de hambre en mi garganta era enorme, lo que me mataba era la lujuria. Ese instinto animal que luchaba por poseer a una hembra. A una humana. La verdad es que las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Ya no quedaba en este mundo nada de la seducción de antaño. El hecho de provocar a una dama. La delicia del cortejar. La dulce espera que se hace eterna. Pero nada de eso permanecía. Ahora con una sonrisa y una seña era suficiente para una noche de pasión, por decirlo de algún modo. Extraña la mujer que no sucumbiera fácilmente a los deseos del cuerpo. Me encontraba en un mundo condenado al pecado.

Pero lejos de hacerme sentir mejor liarme con una chica, era todo lo contrario. Cada día el vacío que sentía era mayor. El sexo no era suficiente para cubrir ese algo que me faltaba. Pero tuve por seguro que si lo que me faltaba era el alma estaba realmente jodido, pues no la recuperaría nunca.

La verdad es que la sociedad se había vuelto asquerosa. No entendía como ese patrón de actuación podían ser tan aceptado. Era demoledor pero tampoco era como si me importase tanto. Buscaba satisfacción. Y para nada me importaba si era rubia, morena o pelirroja. He llegado a un punto en el cual, lo único que me hacía sentir un poco vivo era el sexo. Sexo duro y sin tapujos.

Pero los años pasaban y hasta este detalle pasaba desapercibido. Al final me sentía aburrido.

Un nuevo destino se abría ante mis ojos, aunque, mejor dicho, era regresar a mi ciudad natal. Esa que abandoné hace doscientos años. Seattle. Otro viaje más. La verdad eso ni siquiera me suponía un cambio. Estaba tan acostumbrado a desplazarme entre paises debido a mi naturaleza.

.

.

.

Lluvioso y frío como no podía ser menos. Notaba como mi cabello se movía debido al insolente viento del lugar. Mi casa. Una cabaña perdida en medio del bosque que cubría todas mis necesidades. Tampoco era como si fuera a pasar tanto tiempo en su interior. Yo no era un ser para estar encerrado dentro de cuatro paredes. La libertad me llamaba, odiaba sentirme esclavo de un lugar.

Caminé con destreza por los pasillos de la universidad. Conocía ese lugar bastante bien. Llegué hasta la secretaría, preparándome para la acción pues sabía el efecto inevitable que provocaba en las mujeres.

—Buenos días, tengo cita con el señor Mills —saludé con voz profunda y suave asustando a la pobre mujer que deberá estar sobre la década de los cuarenta. Fui consciente de cómo me repasaba de arriba abajo para luego jadear.

—Disculpe, su nombre por favor —respondió la mujer una vez que se hubo recuperado de su primera impresión.

—Edward Masen, soy el nuevo profesor de anatomía forense —le informé a la señorita ya que al parecer no tenía el conocimiento de mi llegada.

—Espere un segundo, por favor —comentó antes de levantarse para cruzar la estancia e internarse por la puerta del fondo, después de haber llamado. La mujer me caía bien, al menos no era como todas esas que cuando ven un cuerpo y una cara bonita se vuelven insoportables.

—Puede pasar, señor Masen. Disculpe la espera —se lamentó la pelirroja.

—No hay problema —susurré mientras terminaba de apreciar los detalles de la decoración clásica de la universidad.

Me adentré en el despacho donde el actual director de la universidad se encontraba tras su silla. Tenía una sonrisa que delataba su excesivo ego sobre la posición que ocupaba. El ser humano, cada día más estúpido. Quizá le podría realizar una demostración de lo débil y voluble que es.

Caminé seguro y con agilidad. Poniendo en acción mis mejores aires de grandeza. Serio y sereno le observé, reduciéndolo a cenizas en esa silla de oficina.

—Bueno días, señor Masen. No le esperaba tan temprano —dijo dubitativo, al parecer había perdido confianza.

—Me gusta tener las cosas bajo control, más vale hacerlas temprano que tarde —susurré con voz de aburrimiento. Todavía no entendía por qué me había llamado con urgencia para que me reuniera con él cuando ya en una antigua reunión me había informado de todo el contenido docente.

—Bueno, el tema a tratar es delicado. En la segunda semana se incorporará al campus Isabella Swan, ella es la hija del mayor accionista de la universidad y como tal merece un trato acorde a ello —comenzó hablar el hombre. Desde el primer instante puse los ojos en blanco. La llevaba clara si pensaba que porque fuera una niña de papá, la trataría con más honores. Para mí sólo era otro ser patético de esta sociedad.

—No comprendo a dónde quiere llegar, señor Mills, porque como le dije en mi entrevista yo no hago distinciones y eso no es algo que vaya a cambiar —afirmé muy seguro no dando opciones a réplicas y si mis palabras no eran suficiente, la fuerza de mi mirada realizaron el resto.

—Señor Masen, entienda la situación —suplicó este director de pacotilla.

—Es mi última palabra —dije antes de salir por la puerta con aires despreocupados.

.

.

.

**Pov Bella**

Dos semanas después.

Seattle.

Regreso a casa, después de tanto tiempo. Llegaba a mi ciudad. Aquella en la que nací. El frío aire golpeaba con fuerza mi rostro a través de la ventana de la limusina demasiado ostentosa que mi padre se había empeñado en que usase.

Era un tanto cínico de su parte poner tantas comodidades a mi servicio cuando me había aislado en un instituto para señoritas por cuatro años. A mis veinte años pocas eran mis experiencias sociales, pero lejos de conseguir intimidarme había producido que me rebelara contra su poder. Nada ni nadie iba a achantarme. Pero aunque no lo pareciera estaba lejos de ser ególatra. Era una mujer que defendía lo que le parecía justo.

Ahora en aquella gran ciudad donde tantos recuerdos me venían a la mente, pero la amargura que traían ocasionaba que los escondiera un cajón negro y oscuro.

Realmente mi padre no sabía cuánto se había equivocado al cederme la libertad. Iba a pagar todo el mal que me había hecho durante todos estos años. El odio y el rencor se almacenaban en mi cuerpo con tanta ansiedad que costó demasiado controlar mis emociones por todo este tiempo.

.

.

.

Caminaba con seguridad por los pasillos de la universidad. Tenía anatomía forense. Una materia que llamaba mi atención. Tal vez tuviera una vena sádica en mi interior. Me interné en el aula por la puerta trasera. El recinto se encontraba en un absoluto silencio. Las personas parecían muy concentradas. ¿Examen? ¿Esto es en serio?

Al llevar mi mirada al frente me encontré con el profesor. Si es que se le podía llamar de ese modo. Unos ojos caramelos intensos me observaban duramente por mi interrupción.

Rodé los ojos visiblemente ante su actuar y me importaba muy poco si le molestaba.

Despacio caminé hacia el "profesor" que parecía como de mi edad. Su cuerpo simulaba estar esculpido en piedra. Estaba fuerte, se notaba, pero su postura rígida y defensiva no me permitían observarlo como quisiera. Todo en su cara refleja la molestia que le suponía en estos momentos en su aula. Podría afirmar que no parpadeaba si no fuera porque su ceño fruncido llamaba más mi atención que cualquier otra cosa. Daban ganas de eliminar esa imperfección que rondaba en su cara. Le cedí mi pase que justificaba mi retraso. Lo tomó duramente ocasionando que jadeara por lo brusco que era.

—Le agradecería que se mantuviera callada señorita Swan —espetó molesto mientras inspeccionaba los papeles. Odiaba a este tipo de persona que usaban su poder para doblegar. Que coraje me daba. Inmediatamente sentí sus ojos en mi persona.

—Siéntese en la primera fila, tome su examen —dijo serio mientras sonreía con maldad como si se riera de algún chiste privado. ¿Qué? Pero si no sabía de qué iba la prueba. No podía ser tan cerdo para hacerme esto.

—Pero… —protesté en vano.

—Le dije que se siente, bastante ha hecho con la interrupción —ordenó con tono monótono como si se burlara.

—No es justo, no he dado ese temario —dije más que irritada por el trato que me estaba dando.

—La vida no lo es, sino le gusta ahí tiene la puerta —sugirió con malicia. Lo odio.

Caminé a la primera fila, saqué mi estuche para comenzar el dichoso examen. Comencé a leer la prueba y caí en la cuenta de que las preguntas sólo hacían referencia a conocimientos básicos. Debía darme prisa si quería acabarlo.

De repente sentí su mirada en mi examen. Omitiendo la sensación que me recorrió de arriba abajo por su presencia. Se encontraba muy cerca de mí. Creo que incluso sus piernas rozaban las mías.

—Entreguen los exámenes, menos la señorita Swan que cuenta con diez minutos más —ordenó a la clase. Sólo me quedaban dos respuestas. Me apuré, tenía que hacer lo posible para terminarlas.

Sentí un gran barullo de gente desplazarse y salir por la puerta.

—Señor Masen tengo una duda con la pregunta cinco —dijo una voz melosa que sin duda buscaba engatusar al profesor.

—Fuera de aquí, Stanley —le respondió con una voz fría como el hielo. El paso apresurado de la joven se escuchó de inmediato.

El tiempo siguió pasando, pero el traqueteo de la pierna del profesor contra el suelo me estaba poniendo de los nervios y si a eso le unimos que se encuentra a menos de un metro apoyado en su mesa.

—Dos minutos —susurró desde su lugar. No entendía cuál era su juego, pero no me gustaba.

Terminé. Levanté mi cabeza con lentitud y me puse en pie para entregárselo. Se me quedó mirando fijamente antes de tomarlo en su mano y hojearlo.

—Al final no era tan difícil, señorita Swan. —Le miré cauta conteniéndome para no hacerle una mueca. Muchos golpes me llevé por no tener reparo en mi expresión corporal. Recogí mis cosas dignamente pero al llegar a la puerta le escuché decir despacio— En la página virtual está publicado la práctica que hay que traer elaborada el día de mañana, le sugeriría que se esfuerce pues sus compañeros han tenido dos semanas para su realización.

Hijo de puta.

.

.

.

**POV Edwad**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que había llegado esa mujer. No sé qué demonios tenía pero me desquiciaba todo de ella. Me enfurecía esa forma de ser. Como miraba al resto. Podría pensarse que por ser la hija de quién era podría ser superioridad. No, era pasotismo. Le daba igual todo. Eras como una mosca a su alrededor. Indiferente como el hielo. No entendía a esa niña. Una persona normal se preocuparía por ser aceptada en el grupo pero ella era lo contrario. No quería eso. Ni lo necesitaba. Tenía una cabeza de oro, una inteligencia innata. Podría aseverar que traer aquella práctica al día siguiente era imposible pero lo hizo. Aunque las ojeras eran más que evidente.

No era extraño oír como murmuraban a sus espaldas. Bueno y también al alcance de sus oídos. Pero la razón fundamental era su vestimenta. Digamos que era un tanto recatada. No mostraba más de lo necesario. Supongo que encontrar a una chica decente y que no va exponiendo por ahí sus atributos es algo difícil de hallar.

Pronto la curiosidad me fue matando. Necesitaba conocer la razón por la que actuaba de ese modo. Conseguí su expediente y la señorita Swan había estado, nada más ni nada menos, que en un reformatorio de señoritas. Eso lo decía todo. Seguro había recibido golpes hasta el infinito. Eso justificaba que esté acostumbrada a estar sola. Pobre chiquilla. Pero no me daba pena, lo único penoso es que no aprovechase esta nueva oportunidad para ser feliz o intentarlo. Después de pensarlo y pensarlo no podía sacar de mi mente que algo escondía, sus ojos brillaban a veces con un fuego. Un fuego arrasador y aplastante. Maligno se le podría catalogar.

Quité todos estos pensamientos de mi mente. Esta noche no me la pasaría nuevamente pensando en ella. Iría por algo de diversión. La noche anterior salí de caza por los alrededores. Estaba más que saciado, aunque por alguna razón esa señorita ocasionaba que el hambre volviese a mí. Me tentaba. Todo en ella lo hacía. Pero no para perder el control, tantos siglos me habían hecho un ser poderoso y controlador del cuerpo y los instintos.

Llegué a _Fire, _un pub un poco retirado de la ciudad. Nada conocido, por lo cual sería imposible que me encontrara a nadie de la universidad.

Me senté en una mesa a oscuras desde donde poder observar con precisión a mi próxima presa. Una fuerza extraña me había animado a que saliera esta noche cuando ya había más que optado por no volver a salir en busca de sexo de una noche. Ya todo era más de lo mismo.

En esta discoteca respetaban más lo de la mayoría de edad. No se veían tantas niñas por el lugar. Parecían más adultas. Aunque también se veía que el tráfico de drogas era más visto. Ni siquiera se escondían para hacer los traspasos.

Mis ojos se movían por el lugar inspeccionando a cada humano. Este lugar cerrado no me gustaba para nada. Al instante la entrada de una mujer despampanante al local llamó mi atención. Vestía un traje dorado demasiado sofisticado para un lugar como éste. Sin dudarlo se dirigió al centro de la pista y comenzó a bailar pero, rápidamente, me di cuenta de que ese no era su fin. Buscaba algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien. Desde mi posición podía ver como la piel de sus pechos quedaban parcialmente al descubierto. Era preciosa. Odiaba la atracción tan poderosa que ocasionaba sobre mi ser. Igual que con ella. Cuando se giró hacia la zona donde yo me situaba, pude comprobar lo que me temía. Aunque me pareciese imposible. Joder era ella. Con su cabello rubio salvaje. Ese vestido era un pecado, sin mostrar casi nada me estaba volviendo loco. Una corriente de aire repentina de la parte contraria provocó que la ponzoña se apropiara de mi boca. Isabella, hueles como los ángeles, cielo. Si no fuera porque hace mucho que controlo la sed, en este instante no estarías viva. Como he sido tan estúpido para pensar que lo único que me llama es tu actuar. Mirándola con hambre mientras pasaba mi lengua por mis labios.

Sus ojos. Se mostraban vacios pero al mismo tiempo llenos de determinación. Seguí su mirada y me encontré con uno de los estúpidos que venden la mierda esa. Volví a fijar mi vista en ella para observar al instante como le hacía un leve gesto para que saliera fuera.

Ella no se metía esa mierda. Su olor sería podridamente asqueroso si así lo fuera. ¿Qué tramas, Isabella? No dudes de que lo averiguaré. Subí a la azotea del edificio y salté tan ágil y silencioso como un felino. Apoyado en la barandilla me preparaba para observar a esa mujer.

—Tienes lo que te pedí —ordenó sin mirarlo. La chica venía a lo que venía. Me gustaba. Demasiado para su propio bienestar.

—Tome, señorita. —Le ofreció con suma discreción. Lo que me hacía pensar que eso no era simplemente cocaína, era algo más letal. Isabella lo guardó en bolsillo de su liguero izquierdo. Me fijé bien en el proceso intentando identificar qué tipo de fármaco podría estar escondiendo, pero algo llamó mi atención. Un bulto en la otra pierna. Un arma. Silbé en bajo para mí mismo. Chica lista. Vi como sacaba un buen montón de billetes y se lo entregaba con una mirada dura—. Tú y yo nunca nos hemos vistos y nunca he estado aquí —ordenó fríamente.

Vaya, vaya.

Descendí hasta el suelo una vez se hubo marchado el hombre. Me apoyé en la pared justo en frente de ella mientras la oía suspirar.

—Isabella, que gusto encontrarte por estos ambientes —dije con voz sardónica con la única intención de molestarla. Era más que consciente de que no era una de sus mejores personas en el mundo.

Levantó la mirada asustada. Justamente ahora parecía un pajarillo.

—Usted —comentó con irritabilidad.

—Si yo —susurré acercándome. Era muy conocedor de que no le gustaba mi cercanía. Tal vez la ponía nerviosa. Bueno eso sería un rasgo humano al fin.

—¿Qué desea, señor Masen? —cuestionó molesta.

—Sólo me preguntaba qué hace una decente señorita en estos callejones, aunque, bueno, con esa forma de vestir ese término queda un tanto decadente ¿no? —sugerí molestándola. No sé la razón pero me encantaba verla enfadada.

—Lo que soy o dejo de ser no es de su incumbencia —afirmó con la furia brillando en sus ojos.

—Tal vez, pero no dejo de cuestionarme para qué necesita lo que ha comprado. Hay formas de divertirse mejores que esas —susurré aproximándome a ella. _Su piel cantaba para mí atrayéndome como un loco. Ansiaba tanto trazar su piel. Poseerla._

—No sé de que está hablando —comentó tensándose. El juego comenzaba a no gustarle.

—Sí que lo sabes. No la creía cayendo en ese mundo tan bajo —le dije muy decepcionado. Era un actor muy bueno.

—De mi parte puede creer lo que le venga en gana —aclaró muy borde. Deslicé uno de mis dedos a lo largo de su cuello hasta llegar a la proximidad de sus pechos pero sin sobrepasarme. No quería que lo tomase como una violación. Tan sólo era un atrevimiento. _Me moría por abarcar esa piel sedosa que no dejaba de tentarme. Su olor era mucho más intenso. Mmmm… era dulce sin llegar a lo empalagoso. Oh Isabella, necesito tenerte. Me enloqueces y perturbas como ninguna_.

—No me toque —jadeó levemente. Sonreí socarronamente. Pues era más que conocedor de que no le era indiferente. _Mi humana interesante, te voy a devorar. Soy un ser demasiado egoísta para no tomar lo que me puede conferir una gran satisfacción_.

—¿Es lo que realmente desea? —cuestioné mientras me aproximaba a su cuello a olerla como si fuera la mejor de las fragancias.

_Era irresistible. Podría pasarme horas deleitándome con su olor. Cómo sería saborear el aroma de tu piel. Mi cuerpo me pedía que te arrastrara hasta mi guarida. No permitiéndote salir nunca. Siendo mía. Para siempre. Porque esto era demasiado intenso para desvanecerse pronto_.

—Sí —susurró resistiéndose. Lo admitía, la chica tenía una voluntad de oro.

—Mentira —repliqué tenso. _Necesitaba tenerla para mí. Me obsesionaba. Quería tenerla en mi cama. Poder observarla con premura. Tener su dulce olor como el mejor perfume para mi hogar_. —Ven conmigo —le pedí intensamente. Unas horas, sólo eso.

—No. ¿Qué vas hacerme? —negó con miedo en su voz.

—Nada lo prometo. Sólo acompáñame —afirmé sincero. Miré sus ojos. Pude ver el miedo plasmado en ellos. No quería que me temiese, únicamente quería estar en su compañía—. Confía en mí —le supliqué casi. Nunca una mujer se me había resistido tanto. Era como si fuera inmune a todo el encanto vampírico.

—Yo no confío en nadie —susurró temblorosa, mirándome con los ojos tristes levemente humedecidos.

—No llores bonita, sólo te quiero cuidar —le contesté agitado, no entendía qué me hacía sentirme así. Simplemente el imaginar que llorase provocaba que me desesperase. No. Nada de lágrimas. No lo permitiría.

Noté como su cuerpo se relajaba, indicándome su sumisión para que me la llevara. Con mucho cuidado la levanté en vilo. Isabella enrolló sus piernas a mi cintura como modo de sujeción. Parecía una niña perdida que iba en busca de algo. En mis brazos poco quedaba de la determinación de antaño. Con mucho cuidado la introduje en el coche y le coloqué el cinturón de seguridad. Decaída y cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Con delicadeza la acosté en mi cama, la que tenía una función decoradora en el lugar. La acompañé dejando que me abrazase. Era hermosa. No podía evitar deslizar mi mano sobre su cabello sedoso. Me moría por besar sus labios. Saborearlos. Delgados y sonrosados me suplicaban porque les diera cariño. Igual que a toda ella. Pobre Hechicera, ¿en qué te han convertido? Todavía no entiendo cómo un padre puede meterte en un lugar así. Sabe Dios cómo te habrán torturado. Quizá, sólo quizá, sería preferible vivir mi infierno.

Levanté su vestido lo necesario para coger las pastillas, bueno la pastilla. Sólo había una. Lo que significa que cuesta lo suficiente para poder ocasionar la muerte. ¿Qué pensabas hacer? Eres un misterio para mí. Me resultas tan difícil de leer. La guardé en mi bolsillo y regresé el vestido a su lugar sin mirar la dulce piel de sus piernas. Apretándola contra mi cuerpo prometí que buscaría el modo de ser su consuelo.

.

.

.

**POV Bella.**

Un sueño extraño se apoderó de mi mente, donde me encontraba a mi querido profesor, el mismo que no soportaba pero que producía emociones complejas en mi cuerpo. La contraposición de querer verle pero al mismo tiempo no soportarle me superaba. No me gustaba el modo en que me observaba, como si quisiera descifrar un misterio. Eso era algo que no quería, nadie tenía que saber lo miserable que ha sido mi vida.

Me encontraba con él cuando fui a comprar la pastillita que provocaría que mi querido y adorado padre permaneciera un buen tiempo en un centro de desintoxicación sin ser adicto a las drogas. Eso supondría que, cuando salga de ese lugar su vida estará tan reducida a nada como lo está la mía en la actualidad. El caso es que el señor Masen se apareció allí viéndome comprar esa mierda, además de vestida como princesa de cuento.

Él me acariciaba y me sugería que le acompañase. Con todo el aplomo de mi voluntad me negaba pero no se daba por vencido. Su proximidad a mi cuerpo me ponía tan nerviosa, al mismo tiempo que generaba sensaciones en mi piel que nunca nadie había producido. Tampoco es como si haya podido. Mi piel se erizaba con su contacto. Mis pechos pesaban y dolían. No entendía qué me ocurría. Mi interior pedía a gritos que sucumbiera a sus encantos, pero mi mente racional no dejaba atrás que ese hombre pretendía algo.

¿Y si quería hacerme daño?

Desorientada y confundida me desperté. Rápidamente me alarmé al ser consciente de que éste no era mi departamento. Levanté mi cabeza y me di cuenta de que me encontraba abrazada a mi profesor. No había sido un sueño. Sucumbí a sus encantos de hombre. Sus ojos estaban cerrados aunque eso no me aseguraba que durmiese. Al menos estaba vestida, ¿suponía eso que no me había tocado?

Por alguna extraña razón me volví a abrazar a él. Junto a él no tenía pesadillas. Mis ojos se mojaban por los recuerdos, necesitaba tanto olvidar ese calvario. Dejar atrás quien soy. Un débil sollozo se me escapó. Rápidamente tapé mi boca para no despertarle, pero al instante tenía sus ojos abiertos fijos en mí. Limpiaba mis lágrimas con premura. Me miraba de un modo tan intenso que provocaba que me sonrojase por la atención, nunca un hombre me había observado así.

—¿Me permites besar tus labios, Isabella? —me cuestionó con una de sus manos perdida en mi cabello y con la otra aproximándome más a su cuerpo. No entendía mucho de relaciones, pero la gente no iba directo al grano.

La verdad es que quería sentirlo y experimentarlo. Pero, ¿acaso esto estaba bien? Era mi profesor. Y yo su alumna.

Pero por muchas razones que hubiese no podía negarme. Necesitaba su contacto. Asentí sin más.

Sus labios se pegaron a los míos con suma delicadeza. Bordeándolos para luego repartir pequeños besitos inocentes sobre ellos. La verdad no sabía bien qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Sólo me dejé llevar. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me afirmé con más fuerza a sus labios. Los saboreé, se encontraban fríos al igual que su piel, pero lejos de repelerme me atrajo más. Sin pensar introduje mi lengua en su interior. Todo era suave y conciso. Acariciaba mi espalda con delicadeza mientras nuestras lenguas bailaban una danza rítmica y pegadiza. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba a ese beso. Nadie me había preparado para lo que una mujer siente en cuanto al contacto de un hombre.

Poco a poco nos separamos con la respiración entrecortada debido a ese intenso beso.

—Mi hechicera —susurró antes de dejar un tenue beso sobre mis labios.

—Esto no debe estar bien —dije en voz baja aunque no podía arrepentirme.

—No lo está, pero no puedo resistirme. Sin duda estarías mejor alejada de alguien como yo —afirmó en voz baja pero audible con mucho pesar. Despacio, me dejaba sobre el colchón mientras se sentaba en una orilla.

¿Qué quería decir? Más que confundida por todo lo pasado. Iba a ser como si nada hubiese ocurrido. No quería eso. Me gustaba estar abrazada a él. Me sentía reconfortada, olvidando muchas cosas. Odiaba el miedo a los golpes, al dolor.

—Me vas a volver hablar mal —afirmé segura de que el embrujo del momento había finalizado. Seguro volvería ser esa persona arrogante que sólo me daba quejas por todo.

Se giró mirándome con intensidad. Alargó su mano y acarició con ternura mi cara.

—Por mucho que quiera ya no puedo —musitó tenuemente. Le sonreí por sus palabras. Necesitaba que me dijera que me protegería. El miedo eterno que tenía en mi ser no me permitía vivir.

—Yo… Prométeme que me cuidarás, por favor —le rogué débilmente.

—Nada te ocurrirá, Hechicera. Ahora estás conmigo y te protegeré —me dijo sellando la promesa con sus labios sobre los míos.

—¿Por qué Hechicera? —cuestioné después de oírle llamarme así tantas veces.

—Porque me tienes como bobo detrás de tus huesos, todo hecho un blandengue —afirmó antes de comenzar a hacerme cosquillas causando que riera a carcajadas.

—Para, para —grité histérica ante su tortura.

—¿Para qué compraste esa pastilla? —me interrogó con cuidado cuando estuve más calmada.

—Para vengarme —susurré sin más. Por alguna razón confiaba en él. La forma en que me trataba y miraba me demostraba que de algún modo le importaba.

—Tú padre está en la ruina. No tienes que hacer nada, el tiempo lo pondrá todo en su lugar — afirmó mi protector. Me quedé sorprendida porque al informarme de su situación al salir del reformatorio, no fue eso con lo que me encontré.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirí nerviosa.

—Hay cosas que no te puedo contar todavía, sólo mantente alejado de él mi Hechicera — susurró mientras repartía pequeños besos por mi cuello.

.

.

.

Los meses fueron pasando. La universidad ocupaba mi tiempo entre semana, pero el resto la pasaba con Edward en medio de arrumacos. Era tan lindo conmigo. Me encantaba salir con él en las expediciones que hacíamos por el bosque. Atento siempre a cada cosa que necesitaba.

Cada día amaba más ese apodo. Hechicera. Me había dado cuenta que había comenzado a quererle. Los sentimientos eran muy intensos. Era tan paciente conmigo cuando yo sólo podían ansiar más y más. Los besos y caricias me sabían a poco. El deseo se acumulaba en mis venas con tanta intensidad. Recuerdo el día que le vi sin camisa. Era perfecto. Su piel. Dura y marcada. Me moría por besarla y probarla. A veces me preocupa que él fuera demasiado bueno para estar con alguien tan roto.

Creo que me había enamorado de él. No estaba segura del todo. Cómo estarlo si nunca he sentido esto por nadie. Pero el sólo hecho de pensar en no verle más me vuelve loca. Creo que no podría soportarlo. A veces creo que dependo demasiado de él, incluso soy débil. Pero con él no necesito fingir una fuerza que no tengo. A él parece no importarle. Y eso está bien para mí.

.

.

.

**POV Edward.**

Después de llevarla a casa ese día, el tiempo había transcurrido rápido y lento a la vez. Por una parte se encontraba el hecho de haberse convertido en mi todo. Mi pedacito de cielo. La monotonía se había ido para dar paso a una ansiedad constante por su bienestar.

Las semanas me parecían eternas y los días pasaban muy despacio sin poder hacer más que esperar. Lo único que me acompañaba era mis recuerdos de ella. Tan nítidos se transmitían en mi mente como una película. Mirarla se había convertido en mi gran placer y pasatiempos. Preciosa, sin ninguna duda, me sentía tan lleno de paz en su compañía. Pero no había cosa que me emocionara más que escucharla reír. Verla feliz me ocasionaba escalofríos placenteros. Lo mejor que he sentido en mucho tiempo. No podía evitar desear tenerla bajo mis ojos todo el tiempo. Tener garantizado su seguridad. Después de conocer todo por lo que había pasado mi niña, mi Hechicera no podría más que temer que algo así vuelva a ocurrir.

NUNCA. Era mía. Nadie la alejaría de mí. Así tenga que mutilar a cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino.

Los meses habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no podía postergar más la verdad. Isabella, debía saber mi verdadera naturaleza. No era justo para ella vivir en la ignorancia. Esa mujer me volvía completamente loco, lo menos que merecía es que sea leal con ella. Dios sabe cuántas veces he parado los deseos de la piel. La pasión y la atracción estaban llegando a un punto en el cual, tarde o más temprano, ambos sucumbiríamos. Pero antes ella debe de saber todo con respecto a mí. Sólo si me aceptaba con mi condición podríamos continuar. Aunque ante una negativa, sería imposible para mí dejarla de ver, protegerla, cuidarla… Te seguiré en la distancia, Hechicera. Porque he sido tan estúpido para enamorarme como un bobo de ti. A pesar de que los celos me maten por estar en los brazos de otros. Tendré que conformarme con tu bienestar aunque me pese.

Cuan jodido estoy.

.

.

.

Todo estaba preparado. Hoy sería el día. Le contaría mi condición. Rogaba involuntariamente no espantarla y que no me abandonase. No podía estar más nervioso.

—Hola Hechicera —la saludé alegremente, abriendo la puerta de su auto. Una brillante sonrisa fue su respuesta. Cada día más hermosa. Su forma de vestir la había cambiado desde hace mucho. Pero sólo cuando está conmigo. La verdad es que me era indistinto, veía a la misma mujer. Mi mujer concretamente.

—Hola Edward —saludó feliz mientras se tiraba a mi cuello. La tomé en el acto.

—Te parece si paseamos por el lago y luego vamos a tu casa del árbol —susurré después de darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—¡Perfecto! Y noche de películas — sugirió entusiasmada. Maldición, cuanto amaba sus gestos.

—Por supuesto cariño —afirmé deshaciéndome de su coleta dejando su cabello suelto en completa libertad.

Tomé su mano entre las mías mientras caminábamos hacia el lago entre arrumacos y besos. Me había dado cuenta como ese lugar le transmitía paz y tranquilidad. Por ello me ocupaba de que siempre lo visitase. Odiaba que tuviera esas espantosas pesadillas donde sufría en carne viva lo de antaño.

Las horas habían pasado con demasiada rapidez. Subimos a la casa del árbol que yo mismo le había construido al notar su entusiasmo cada vez que salían en las películas. Sentándome junto a la ventana la llamé para que me hiciera compañía. Enseguida se sentó en mi regazo.

—Cariño, ¿recuerdas que te conté que había cosas que no sabías de mí? —susurré en su oído llamando su atención que estaba a lo lejos.

—Sí, ¿ya me vas a contar? —preguntó mirándome con intensidad a través de esos ojos que eran todo fuego pero que al mismo tiempo eran inocentes. Tanto tiempo encerrada en una jaula de cristal ha ocasionado que sea un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto para ciertos aspectos.

—Sí, cielo. Isabella, confías en mí, ¿cierto? Sabes que nunca te haría daño —susurré tomando su cara entre mis manos, necesitaba leer sus expresiones. Saber qué puede estar pensando.

—Sí, confío en ti. Tú eres mi chico ahora. Te quiero —susurró dándome besitos en los labios.

—También te quiero Hechicera, pero tal vez lo que te diga pueda que te asuste —afirmé con cuidado y delicadeza pasando mi mano a lo largo de su cabello. Lo amaba. Ella me miró perpleja para luego negar inmediatamente. Mi chica terca.

Bueno allá voy.

—No soy humano… Soy un vampiro — susurré casi avergonzado. No era fácil. Ya quisiera yo ser su igual y tener una vida con ella.

Vi como la información la dejaba desconcertada. Parpadeó varias veces para luego acompañarme en el silencio. Notaba como su cara se contraía, al igual que en sus sueños. Muchas emociones surcaron su rostro. Dolor, tristeza, dudas pero nunca miedo.

—Edward… Te quiero… Los extras no me importan —dijo sorprendiéndome, no me esperaba que reaccionara así. Me temía algo, que saliera corriendo al escuchar esa palabra. ¿Dónde se encontraba su sentido común?

—Pero Bella soy un mons… —intenté que entrara en razón pero no me lo permitió.

—Shh… No, eres mi ángel guardián —susurró antes de besarme con extrema lentitud. Mi lengua se coló entre sus labios calientes. Recorrí sus labios con mucho cariño y cuidado. Mi Hechicera necesitaba de toda mi protección, cualquier descuido podría acabar mal. Al fin y al cabo no dejaba de ser un animal sanguinario.

Ávida de pasión incrementó aquel beso que comenzó siendo dulce. Acaricié sus brazos despacio. Sus besos bajaron por mi cuello proporcionando sensaciones nuevas en mi cuerpo. Notaba como una erección se iba formando mientras Bella, sin quedarse atrás, se removía inquieta sobre mi cuerpo. Ambos estábamos presos de este deseo. En este momento ni aunque quisiera podría detenerla. Sería un completo capullo cuando deseaba lo mismo.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la tendí sobre la moqueta del suelo. Otorgándole un pequeño beso le di vía libre para que tomara la iniciativa. Me observaba con fuego en la mirada mientras su boca permanecía entre abierta, fruto de su alto ritmo cardíaco. La adrenalina y la excitación iban tomando camino. Fue deshaciéndose de mi camisa botón a botón. Notaba como sus ojos se dilataban muriéndose por querer ver más piel. Una vez mi torso al descubierto, sus manos se apoderaron de mi abdomen tocándolo con avaricia. Recorrió con suaves besos todo el tramo de piel al descubierto hasta situarse donde mi muerto corazón habitaba. Jugó con su lengua en la zona para luego sonreír traviesa. Me reiría si no estuviera causando estragos en mi cuerpo.

—Te amo profesor Masen —susurró en voz muy baja contra mi pecho. Sus palabras me paralizaron totalmente. Pero al instante reaccioné dándonos la vuelta y dejándola a ella bajo mi cuerpo.

—¡Oh, Hechicera! Nada comparado a como yo lo hago —casi le canté en su oído antes de comenzar a deshacerme de su molesta blusa. Pero cuando abrí la blusa… Nada me preparó para lo estaba viendo.

Cicatrices, quemaduras, golpes. Su cuerpo estaba tan marcado.

La furia, la ira y el odio hacia esos hijos de puta era tanto que mi cuerpo temblaba. Se convulsionaba. Las aletas de mi nariz se contraían del coraje. Los mataré. ¿Cómo le hacen esto a una niña inocente?

—Edward, estoy fea, ¿cierto? —susurró con lágrimas en los ojos. Esas palabras, al ver a mi niña llorando provocaron que volviera a la realidad y que me olvidara de esa panda de cabrones.

—Mi amor, ¿quién te hizo esto? Oh no cielo, para mí siempre serás la luz mis ojos —dije con voz rota al ver lo que esos animales habían hecho. Y después nosotros somos el demonio. Aunque sea no torturamos a nadie. Descendí hasta su piel recorriendo con mis dedos cada marca para luego besarla. Intentando borrarla. Como quisiera que no haya tenido que pasar por esto.

Juro que esto no quedará así. Cada uno pagará por todo esto en terrible sufrimiento.

Me desprendí de cada pieza de ropa que adornaba su cuerpo. Madre santa, esto es un sacrilegio. Creo que definitivamente no debe existir un Dios para que estas cosas le sucedan a una niña. ¡Una niña, joder!

Quince años no es nada.

—Te amo Hechicera, te prometo que esto no quedará así. Lo pagarán —susurré sobre sus labios.

—Ámame —musitó en voz baja mientras veía como una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojitos.

Besé sus labios despacio. Con pasión contenida. Recorriendo con intensidad su boca. Absorbiendo cada tramo de piel que encontrara a mi paso. Causando que gemidos se deslizaran por entre sus labios, gemidos que ocasionaban estragos en mi libido. Cuanto la deseo a esta mujer. Nada me importaba, sólo tenerla y adorarla como se merece.

Descendí por su cuello dando leves mordidas a su cuello. Sus pechos eran hermosos. Los deseaba tanto que no me pude detener a besarlos y lamerlos con devoción. Como si la vida se me fuera en ello. Los pellizcaba tenuemente para luego pasar mi lengua por ellos sintiendo el fluir de la sangre por él. Deliciosos iba de uno al otro. Isabella inquieta no dejaba de removerse y gemía como loca. Mi lengua no le daba tregua. Apresurada porque todo le parecía poco. Nunca me saciaría.

Chupé esos dulces pechos con más fuerza… Sería feliz con esto todos los días. Sentí como su cuerpo se convulsionaba llegado a un intenso orgasmo. Sonreí ante ellos. Mi chica era sensible. Seguí bajando por su torso adorando todo el tramo de piel que se encontraba a la vista.

—Edward hazme tuya, no aguanto más —me rogó.

Esa no era mi intención todavía. Pero accedería. Muchas cosas por hoy.

Me deshice de mi pantalón y el bóxer. Me situé sobre su cuerpo. Me encontré con su mirada expectante a lo que sucediera. Le sonreí tenuemente, esperaba que me dijera que era virgen pero nada. Iría con cuidado pues me temía que no tenía ninguna experiencia.

Poco a poco me fui introduciendo en su interior. Fui dando pequeños besos por toda su cara. Sus ojos brillantes cargados de lujuria y de una gran emoción, me miraban como si fuera la última maravilla del mundo.

Di una estocada suave y enérgica. Le dolería seguro pero más despacio lo único que provocaría es torturarla. Vi como su rostro se tensaba pero ni un quejido. Absolutamente nada. Que dura que era. Me mantuve quieto mientras examinaba cada uno de sus gestos. Me preguntaba por qué razón no me había contado sobre ese detalle. ¿No se supone que era el momento mágico en el cual te conviertes en mujer?

Comencé a moverme despacio en su interior. Estaba tan apretada, la sensación era exquisita. Sentía como mi miembro se abría paso en esa cavidad que me acogía como si perteneciera al lugar. Podía observar como su rostro reflejaba el inmenso placer que recibía. Verla en estos momentos era como la mejor película para mí. Sus ojos cerrados presos de las increíbles sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba. De pronto se abrieron clavándose en los míos. Incrementé la velocidad y la intensidad provocando que gemidos de placer se le escaparan. Sin quedarse atrás enrollaba los brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo como si la cercanía que hubiese fuera poca.

La dejé hacer aunque siendo precavido pues no dejaba de ser una amenaza para su débil cuerpo humano.

Con nuestras frentes apoyadas mirándonos con intensidad nos embarcamos en este orgasmo sin retorno. Madre, fue intenso a pesar de lo lento que se desarrolló todo. Salí de su interior despacio, pues mi niña debía estar bastante adolorida más que es su primera vez. Me recosté a su lado viendo como se recuperaba. No pude evitar sonreír muy satisfecho de mi mismo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —indagué en la gran duda que surcaba en mi mente.

—Pues será porque me proteges demasiado como si fuera una niña, estoy segura que sino te lo hubiese dicho no lo habrías hecho nunca —susurró un tanto enfurruñada. Es verdad que la cuidaba pero no era para tanto. ¿O sí?

—Te equivocas —susurré sobre su rostro intentándole hacerle ver que siempre la he visto como una mujer pero no puedo evitar el cuidarla cuando ha sufrido tanto.

—No, me ves como un bebé que se va a romper —insistió tan terca como ella misma.

—Claro, eres mi bebita a la que le tengo que dar mimitos —musité con voz ronca dándole un doble sentido a la frase, causando una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

—¿Lo juras? —me interrogó muy cerca de mi rostro.

—Lo juro —aseveré antes de comerme sus apetitosos labios.

.

.

.

Dos horas después la dejaba arropada en mi cama. Salí como si me llevara el diablo después de cerrar con llave la puerta. Corrí y corrí como el demonio. La furia y el coraje que había podido esconder por estas horas salieron a flote del golpe. Árboles y todo lo que encontraba a mi paso fue derribado. No soportaba el hecho de ser conocedor de todas esas cicatrices. Como le habían marcado su preciosa piel. Era tan bizarro. ¿Cómo se podía llegar a esto? La violencia sólo genera más violencia. Ahora comienzo a entender el motivo por el cual querías clamar venganza. Tenías razones de sobra, cielo. Pero juro que esto no se quedará impune.

Ahora había que volver para ofrecerle el mejor fin de semana a mi Hechicera. Eso era lo primordial.

Mi niña que todo lo podía, incluso calmar mi furia.

.

.

.

**Pov Bella.**

Era miércoles, estábamos a mitad de semana. Llevaba unos días con la sensación de que me observaban. Que me vigilaban. No se iba de mi cuerpo esta corazonada. No le conté nada a Edward pues tal como ardieron sus ojos al ver las cicatrices, sería capaz de encerrarme en su cabaña y no dejarme salir más. Tampoco es como si me quejara por tal cosa.

Poco a poco me había contado algunos detalles de su condición aunque no mucho. Sólo que no dormía, no mataba a humanos y poco más. La verdad es que no me interesaba. Con que me amase era suficiente para mí. No era nadie para juzgarlo.

Llegué a mi departamento más que cansada de la súper práctica que nos mandó mi querido novio. Creo que cuando se pone en plan profesor mandón no me gusta tanto. Mentira, me gusta mucho más.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver como se encontraba el lugar de desordenado. No podía ser. Había cerrado todo muy bien. Era imposible. Caminé desorbitada hacia mi habitación pero ese fue mi garrafal error. Inmediatamente sentía como me tapaban boca y nariz con un paño que me dejó inconsciente mucho antes de que pudiera siquiera defenderme.

Tan sólo la cara de mi amor se quedó en mi mente hasta que, poco a poco, se fue difuminando hasta todo volverse negro.

.

.

.

**Pov Edward**

Una sensación algo agria se había tornado sobre mí. No entendía la razón. Isabella se encontraba perfectamente, así la vi en la práctica del miércoles. No volvería a darle clase hasta el viernes. La universidad era muy grande como para cruzármela por los pasillos. Algo me decía que ella no se encontraba bien. Pero no quería parecer un paranoico.

La noche del miércoles me la pasé muy inquieto caminando de un lado para otro. Era imposible para mí detenerme. No era ningún controlador, pero algo no me olía bien. Hechicera, ¿qué es lo que pasa? Ahora mismo odiaba el repelús que le daba todo lo que tiene que ver con la tecnología. Pero juro que llevarás un móvil sea como sea. No puedo mantenerme en vilo.

El día en la universidad se me fue lento. Todo era caótico. El no saber cómo se encontraba me tenía al borde del precipicio. Esta inmensa ansiedad que me albergaba me estaba matando. Estaba como una fiera encerrada. A consecuencia cada alumno que se me acercaba fue pagando mi frustración. Asqueado como el demonio corrí hasta su departamento. Como un lince descendí del auto internándome en su hogar. Pero de piedra me quedé al ver como se encontraba el lugar. Era un completo desastre. Todo estaba revuelto como si un huracán hubiese pasado por allí. Ropa… Libros… Todo se encontraba sembrado por los suelos. Mi semblante se volvió de piedra.

Tres y media y nada. No quería aceptar lo que mi cabeza me gritaba desde hace rato. Podía ser acaso posible el que me la hubiesen arrebatado.

NO. JODIDA MIERDA. NO PUEDE SER.

Emociones contradictorias me corroían… La desesperación, el miedo, el odio, pero sobretodo el dolor de que se la habían llevado en contra de su voluntad. Rabia, malditos… Los mataría. Lo juro. Nadie osará ponerle una mano encima a mi mujer, no mientras yo pueda impedirlo.

Una inmensa energía se fue impregnando en mi cuerpo con todos esos horribles sentimientos que me perforaban el alma. Despacio se fue extendiendo por todo el lugar saliendo incluso de esa estancia. A través de la ventana observé como todo se iba parando en seco. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y sólo yo pudiese andar en ese instante. Dejando atrás la sorpresa que me había otorgado esta nueva realidad comencé a correr recordando con intensidad el olor de mi musa.

Como alma que lleva el diablo corrí por la carretera del norte que lleva a un embarcadero donde hacen servicios con avionetas. Una vez en el lugar, sin pararme a pensar en más que en como estará mi niña, busqué entre los papeles cualquier cosa que me pudiera decir hacia dónde se la llevaron todos esos malhechores.

Islandia.

La han llevado nuevamente a ese centro. Jodida mierda. Isabella poco me había contado. Sólo que estaba en plena capital. Un edificio antiguo, el único que no permanece abierto al público y en el cual nadie sabe que se realiza esta tortura humana.

Más que cabreado me interné en el océano. La iba a ir a buscar y traerla conmigo. Así tenga que ir a los confines del mundo. Ahora que te encontré, nadie nos va a separar. Y más le vale que tiemblen porque no saben de lo que soy capaz. Van a quedar reducido a pedazos por el simple hecho de atreverse a tocar lo que no deben. Malditos.

No podía evitar suplicar internamente para que esos malnacidos no le hubiesen tocado ni un pelo. No me lo perdonaría. Joder, se lo prometí y no he sabido cumplirlo.

Nadando como un depredador en busca de su presa, aunque más bien, era un hombre desesperado y enamorado que va en busca de lo que más quiere en este mundo. Un hombre solitario que ha encontrado un motivo para hallar la paz que necesita después de tantos siglos.

Cuando pise tierra todo se encontraba igual de inmovilizado que en los Estados Unidos. Con el agua escurriendo a través de mis ropas corrí como el viento hacia el centro de la ciudad. Como loco escaneaba cada detalle que percibía. Mi cabeza nunca había estado funcionando tanto tiempo y con tanta intensidad.

Antiguo.

No abierto al público.

Parcialmente escondido de la vista de curiosos.

Mierda como no he caído antes en el gran antiguo monasterio.

Un escalofrío me recorrió al recordar lo que decían los mayores sobre ese lugar. Siglos atrás, pocos salían con vida de ese lugar. La tortura causaba que enloquecieras. Que dejaras de sentir, pero eso no significaba que no te estuvieran mutilando. Claro que lo hacían, pero tu estado mental te mantenía en cierto modo sin dolor aparente.

Decidido me interné en el lugar. Fui recorriendo planta a planta. La desesperación me estaba matando. No podía con ella. Pronto, mi poder fue dejando de funcionar. Bien sabía que el tiempo estaba en mi contra. Aceleré más aún mi paso si cabe. Notaba como el efecto se iba desvaneciendo.

Debía apurarme si quería sacarla limpiamente de este horrible lugar. Cada rincón te proporcionaba tanto asco. Me había encontrado ya a dos niñas de unos quince años acostadas en una cama, su estado era horrible después de que le hayan dado semejante tortura.

Hechicera aguanta. Espérame.

Estaba en la planta subterránea, el aspecto que tenía se asemejaba como a un calabozo. Oscuro. Había múltiples salas. Pero algo me decía que éste era el lugar de tortura. Oí movimiento arriba lo que significaba que ya todo volvía a la normalidad.

La sala del fondo me llamaba como loco. Me atraía como si de un imán se tratase. En menos de un segundo me encontré abriendo la puerta pero nadie me preparó para lo que escondía esa puerta.

Mi amor…

.

.

.

**Pov Bella.**

Desorientada me desperté en una avioneta. Me encontraba amordazada y amarrada de forma que ni en bromas podría desatarme. Agitada me removí como pude buscando identificar al culpable de todo esto. Justo enfrente me encontré con un monje del reformatorio. ¿Qué era todo esto?, ¿por qué me secuestraban nuevamente? Esto no podía estar ocurriendo de verdad. Era imposible. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza intentando borrar tantos recuerdos pero todo fue en vano.

_La muerte trágica de mi madre en ese incendio, que poco tuvo de accidental, aunque así lo calificaran esos agentes policiales más que comprados por mi padre. Ese fue el preludio a todos mis males. Como si no fuera suficiente el hecho de haber perdido al ser que me dio la vida. Y que suplía todos los desperfectos de que tu padre no te acepte como su hija._

_Todo era caos cuando me internó en ese lugar en Islandia. Según él me haría una mujer hecha y derecha. Con quince años, era rebelde como el infierno. Nada ni nadie me callaba, más cuando había perdido a la única persona por la cual la vida tenía algún valor. Tal vez era masoquista pues no salía de un castigo en ese sitio para meterme en otro. Pero en muchas ocasiones no era consciente de lo que hacía. Sólo cuando me encontraba bajo los latigazos me daba cuenta que debí callar. Tal vez fue cada golpe lo que me hizo huraña y desconfiada. Pero también costó demasiado quitarme lo indomable._

_Creo que conmigo lo probaron todo. Mi espíritu salvaje y difícil de doblegar les llamaba a castigarme. De por sí no tenía que hacer nada ofensivo para visitar la sala del fondo del calabozo. Esa era mi celda. Odiaba el lugar tanto como repugnaba a mi padre._

Malditos recuerdos. No los querían. Edward había provocados que los mantuviese a un lado, pero ¿se podría borrar algún día toda esa mierda cuando mi cuerpo era un continuo recuerdo? Cada marca en mi piel evidenciaba lo vivido. Nunca podría arrancarlo.

No sabía por qué estaba aquí pero me auguraba que no era para nada bueno. Eso seguro. No les temía. Hacía mucho tiempo que le había dejado de tener miedo. Más cuando eran una panda de cobarde que golpeaban a mujeres, pero lo peor de ellos es que a mí, a Isabella Swan, tenían que amarrarla después de que le arrancara un cacho de piel en mi intento de defenderme. Ojalá que se mueran todos.

El monje centró su mirada en mí mientras me observaba con verdadera maldad pero lejos de bajarla se la mantuve altanera. Eso le cabreó. Para él las mujeres éramos meras esclavas del hombre. Y por tanto nunca podrían estar a la misma altura. Qué pena que no compartamos el mismo pensamiento. Sabía que estaba tentando mi suerte, pero me importaba poco. Las posibilidades de que Edward me encontrara antes de que me mataran eran pocas. Qué más daba acelerar un poco las cosas.

Una fuerte bofetada me impactó en la cara causando que me mordiera el labio con fuerza. El sabor de la sangre me llegó al paladar al instante.

—Monje, ni una mano encima hasta que lleguemos al monasterio —advirtió una voz seria que hace muchos años no escuchaba. Charlie Swan. Vaya, vaya… Así que mi papi está detrás de todo esto. Me pregunto qué es lo que querrá. Porque algo seguro. Más si lo que dijo Edward es cierto.

.

.

.

Hacía dos horas que habíamos llegado al monasterio. Me habían encerrado con llave en mi habitación. No se fiaban que no intentara escapar. Como si tal cosa fuera posible.

De pronto la puerta se abrió con extrema lentitud era la madre superiora. Igual que siempre me observaba con pena, por eso no la aguantaba. Sus consejos sumisos siempre los había pasado por alto. No me interesaban. Sus ojos grises se veían dolidos. Podía ver como presenciaba todo esto a la fuerza. El monje la trataba como mero objeto… Empujones, golpes y gritos también eran su día a día. Siempre me había preguntado por su historia. Porque si la mía no era bonita no me suponía que la de ella lo sería mucho menos.

—Debes bajar Isabella —comentó con voz rota si no fuera porque su cara estaba sin emociones incluso podría sugerir que lloraría.

—Bien —susurré no sabiendo si estaba preparada para lo que se venía. No podía evitar mantener la esperanza, que mi trozo de cielo apareciera a rescatarme, pero lamentablemente la vida me había enseñado que los cuentos de hadas no están hechos para mí.

Caminé delante de ella ágilmente. Retrasarlo sólo lo empeoraría.

Descendí el camino que ya tenía más que memorizado de tantas ocasiones en las que he bajado a ese lugar. Esa sala muerta, fría y oscura. Todo el monasterio daba esa sensación pero la planta subterránea era aún peor.

Con la cabeza bien firme entré a esa sala. Todo permanecía igual. Las cadenas donde me esposarían para comenzar mi tortura. El horno de mutilación al fondo pero lo peor era el armario abierto repleto de armas horrorosas con las que proporcionaban el castigo.

Todo estaba igual menos un detalle, allí se hallaba mi padre o el que dice serlo.

—Isabella, cuánto tiempo sin vernos. Lamento no poder haber ido a visitarte a Seattle. Estaba muy ocupado —comentó entusiasmado pero su voz me parecía tan falsa como siempre.

—Qué pena que el sentimiento no sea el mismo —afirmé con desdén. Noté como el viejo monje me miraba mal.

—Observo que de nada te ha servido este lugar, sigues igual de irrespetuosa —aseveró con voz dura.

—A los asesinos no les debo nada —aseguré impasible.

—Necesito que firmes estos papeles —dijo algo nervioso mientras me los ofrecía. Lo miré incrédula mientras centraba mi mirada en los documentos donde puede apreciar que quería un permiso para acceder al dinero que mi madre me dejó en herencia. El mismo dinero que me encargué de cambiar de banco en el extranjero para que mi queridísimo padre no pudiera acceder a él. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que iba a firmar?

—No —afirmé segura.

—Niña, te estoy ofreciendo una salida justa de aquí —dijo con los dientes apretados del coraje.

—Mi última palabra es no, yo no hago tratos con el asesino de mi madre —inquirí con furia.

—Procedan —ordenó rotundamente. Cerré los ojos para prepararme para lo que se venía.

Perdóname Edward, te amo como a nada en el mundo pero no puedo permitir que pisen la memoria de mi madre. Sus joyas son lo único que me queda. No me importa su valor monetario sino el sentimental. Sé que de nada vale una vez que esté muerta. Pero simplemente… Lo siento.

Tú devolviste a mi alma algo que fue arrebatado hace mucho tiempo. El amor y la libertad. Sea a donde sea que vaya siempre permanecerás en mí. Y seré tuya hasta el final de los tiempos. Siempre tuya y de nadie más.

Encadenada en el centro de la estancia me preparé para la sucesión de golpes que me esperaban. Sabía que no serían pocos.

La función comenzó fuerte. Enormes calambres me recorrían con cada golpe. Pero lejos de centrarme en mi dolor, lo hice en ese hombre que se había desvivido por ver una sonrisa en mi rostro. Que se había sacrificado por hacer cosas relativamente aburridas con tal de apreciar mi entusiasmo. Cada imagen pasaba despacio ante mis ojos añorándola. Queriendo que permaneciera allí y deseando poder estar en ese instante en el momento actual. No puedo evitar reprocharme el que hubiera ocurrido si te hubiese contado que me seguían. Fui tan estúpida.

.

.

.

El dolor era inaguantable, sólo el hecho de ver en mi mente tus ojos hacía posible seguir. Esos ojos protectores que tanto adoraba. Cielo. Esos orbes que me engancharon desde que los vi en ese aula donde me trataste mal.

Ven Edward, líbrame de este calvario. No lo soporto más.

Nunca creí que fuera posible que ese deseo a la locura pudiera volverse realidad. Se encontraba en la puerta. Con las aletas de la nariz dilatadas. Ardiendo de furia. Sus puños se cerraban intentando controlarse pero cuando se fijó en mi y vio mi espalda. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos sangre, pero lejos de tenerle miedo me pareció más hermoso. El monje salió disparado de mi lado hacia el interior del horno. Oía como gritaba hasta que nada se oyó el lugar se volvió silencioso para luego la tormenta estallar nuevamente. Nadie salió ileso de allí. Pero acaso algún mundano puede escapar de un vampiro sediento de sangre y venganza.

Al instante sentí como Edward se deshacía de mis cadenas. Me cogía en brazos y me acostaba en el suelo boca abajo. Me dolía como el infierno. No creía poder soportarlo.

—Nena, abre los ojitos —susurró con voz rota. Si no supiese que era imposible que los vampiros llorasen. Juro que lo aseguraría.

Quería abrirlos nuevamente pero no podía. Mi cuerpo estaba más muerto que vivo. Realmente estaba en las últimas.

—No te puedo perder ahora que te encontré —jadeó mientras sollozaba a mi lado.

—Te amo cielo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado — dije con voz rota y ahogada esforzándome antes de irme al mundo de los muertos.

.

.

.

**Pov Edward.**

_**Dos años después**_

Noruega mi nuevo hogar. Después de toda esa catástrofe lo mejor era alejarse de toda esa carnicería. Obviamente con el dolor que postraba mi cuerpo y alma ante mi Hechicera. Nunca podría perdonarme todo lo que sufrió por no estar a la altura y cumplir mi promesa. Pero saber que las primeras muertes humanas a mi mano fueron por una causa justificada no me degradaba. Más bien me hacía sentir muy orgulloso de mí mismo. Haría lo fuese por ella.

Mis primeros pasos como vampiro no fueron nada traumático. La pareja que me convirtió me advirtió de las normas. De ellos fue que aprendí a alimentarme de animales. Al principio de mi conversión lo vi todo con mucho entusiasmo. Era un joven lleno de vida y sueños que querer cumplir. Ahora veía que no existía una limitación de tiempo para mí. Pero el gran entusiasmo que albergaba me permitió cumplir todo lo que quería en apenas unos meses.

La decepción fue tremenda pero no quedó más que adaptarse a mi realidad.

Apoyado a la rama de un árbol esperaba el momento idóneo para saltar sobre mi presa. Pero antes de que reaccionara, una preciosa mujer rubia y con un cuerpo precioso me lo arrebató clavando sus colmillos en el cuello del animal. Ella no podía ser menos que mi mujer. Isabella Masen. La hermosura que se había robado mi corazón y provocaba que la mirase como bobo enamorado. Sus ojos ligeramente acaramelados me observaban traviesos. Puse un pucherito en mis labios antes de correr tras ella.

Abrazados al atardecer junto a un pequeño riachuelo donde agradecía día a día el tenerla conmigo. A mi lado.

Fui egoísta, tuve que serlo. Perderla no era una opción y me enorgullecía de que estuviera aquí, porque lejos de reprochármelo, cada día me daba las gracias por convertirla. Las cicatrices desaparecieron y bueno los recuerdos son parciales.

—Te amo nene —susurró sabiendo que le escucharía.

—Y yo a ti pequeña, siempre —musité en su oído causando sus risas.

—Siempre —concluyó ella.

Mi Hechicera.

Mirando al horizonte fijamente nos preparábamos para un futuro juntos, donde nada ni nadie se interpondrían. Tomados de la mano corrimos hacia un nuevo destino desconocido a la vista.

* * *

**Bueno quiero agradecer primero que nada a mi beta por todo el apoyo además de otra personita que fue de alguna forma la que me hizo decidirme por esta temática. Aunque un poco diferente, espero que les guste.**

**Un besito.**


End file.
